


Скоро

by Tyusha



Series: WTF-2019 TMNT [10]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha





	Скоро

Бакстер Стокман был гением. И плевать, что думали другие, он уже давно не собирался доказывать что-то: зачем, если можно показать. Показать, какую разрушительную силу имеют его изобретения, насколько они велики. Он не хотел править миром — зачем столько мороки, если можно продать оружие, жить в роскоши и безопасности. Он верил — скоро, еще немного усилий, и о нем узнают.

Бакстер не собирался никому подчиняться. Пока не появился он. 

Шреддер. 

Шреддер был сильным, страшным, со сожженным лицом и шипами на руках. А Бакстер всегда был трусом. Он не думал об этом раньше, он не знал. Чего ему бояться, если его Маузеры могли справиться с любыми живыми существами, с любой техникой? С любым оружием? Он не думал, что был трусом, пока не встретил Шреддера. 

Шреддер заставлял его дрожать одним видом, одним голосом. Одним присутствием. Бакстер не мог повернуться к нему спиной. Не мог спать в одном доме. 

— Стокман, ко мне. 

Приказы Шреддера не обсуждаются. Слишком страшно сопротивляться. Он не может уйти. Впервые в жизни гений Стокмана признали. Впервые в жизни Стокман не хочет признания. 

Если бы он был хоть немного храбрее, думает Бакстер, Шреддер бы его уважал. Если бы он был хоть немного сильнее, думает Бакстер, Шреддер бы считался с его мнением. 

Бакстеру кажется, будто он вернулся в детство, в школу, к забиякам и хулиганам, которые издевались над ним и запирали голым в женском туалете. Только цена сейчас куда выше, чем тогда. 

Шреддер бросает его лицом в стол и заламывает руки за спиной. 

Цена — унижение, равного которому он никогда раньше не испытывал. 

Все лучше смерти, повторяет себе Бакстер — и верит, потому что скоро. Скоро все изменится. Скоро он докажет, на что способен. 

Шреддер срывает с него штаны, и Бакстер шипит сквозь зубы: «Осторожней» — так тихо, что даже он сам не слышит свой голос.

Когда последний из подчиненных превратился в монстра, и Бакстер остался единственным человеком, не считая Караи и Шреддера, он не знал, что это значит. 

Шреддер толкается в него. Бакстеру больно — и он кричит. Кричит так, что все точно знают, что происходит, но ему все равно. Он никогда не мог терпеть боль. 

Это что-то связанное с древними японскими традициями, думает Бакстер. Он был последним вариантом, но, вероятно, даже он кажется Шреддеру лучше монстров. 

Шреддер уходит, оставляя его на полу, грязного, покрытого чужой спермой и уставшего. Тело болит, и Бакстер сидит еще долго, прежде чем привести себя в порядок. 

Бакстер возвращается к работе, потому что это — единственное, что у него осталось. 

Такая жизнь лучше смерти, думает Бакстер, когда ошейник с мутагеном лопается. 

Еще немного — и я им всем покажу, думает Бакстер, и берет в руки — лапы — мел. 

Скоро все изменится, думает Бакстер. 

И верит.


End file.
